Strung Out
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: A Serial Killer is on the loose in Danville. When the remains of an unidenified person are found smeared across an alleyway, it's up to Danville's CSI unit in addition to Danville's FBI homicide team, and BAU. Read to find out what happens. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb. The show and everything realted to it belongs to Mr. Marsh and Mr. Povenmire as well as the Disney Corporation. I only own the story line.  
OCs: Michael Vandenberg & Wilson Graves  
Rating: See Summary.  
A/N: I just wanted to do something like Carnage and Death, which is also by yours truly.**_

His world exploded in head was pounding. Where the hell was he? His vision was blurry and he couldn't see anything. A twig snapped to his left and he immediately faced to sound. Why wasn't his vision clearing? His heart was hammering as he heard the click of a revolver. He felt the cold metal press against his head. He looked up into the cold eyes of his killer. His vision cleared enough to recognize the person about to kill him. The was no mercy and cold fury in those steely blue eyes.

The phone started to buzz. She groaned and started to grope around for the noisy phone. She heard her dog starting to stir. She had better find that phone. Her husband was already up, and had left for work. She finally got her hands on the noisy device.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Boss you need to get down to 63rd and Rosenberg. Another murder. I know you hate being called in on your day off but this is important," her assistant, Michael Vandenberg said quickly.

She sighed before replying, "Yeah I'll be there in ten. Make sure no one messes with the crime scene. You know the drill."

She rolled out of bed. Stretching and yawning she stumbled into the splashed some cold water on her face. She sighed as she went back into her bedroom to put on her glasses. Her dog's ears perked up as she went over to the closet. She got out a simple pair of bluejeans and an old grey t-shirt. She quickly put on her socks and shoes and pulled on her coat. She grabbed her car keys, her badge and gun. She let the large German Shepherd outside and activated the device on the dog's collar to allow the dog to come and go while not letting anything else in. The twenty-six year old woman the keyed in the alarm code and left for the crime scene.

"Hold it you cant," began the young police officer standing at the edge of the crime scene. Gretchen Fletcher flashed her badge and he quietly stepped aside to let her through. Michael came up to his boss. He had a camera in his hands and was taking extensive photos of the crime scene. Gretchen winced at the smell of the already rotting flesh. She glanced over the crime scene to see that the body was spread across the alleyway.

Bits of flesh were splattered on the walls of the stone buildings. Parts of the skeleton were on the fire escapes, and strung from the power line that stretched across the alleyway. It looked as if a bomb exploded inside someone.. She sighed as she glanced up again to see just the legs dangling from the powerline.

"Has anyone found the pelvic area," Gretchen called out.

The group of Crime Scene Investigators all chorused a no. Gretchen gave out a frustrated sigh as the supervisor of the entire division came up behind her. He cleared his throat and she wheeled around to face him.

"So they called you in too Fletcher," he inquired lightly.

"You know that I am the only one employed by the Danville Police Department, that specializes in this sort of thing," Gretchen replied gesturing at the mess of human remains and garbage in the alleyway.

"Oh this is nasty," yelped one of the CSI's as a piece of human remains landed on his head.

"Stop moving," Gretchen ordered, "Flint will you please remove the remains from Jacobson's head?"

"That's just nasty," Grimaced Wilson Graves.

"You don't say," muttered Gretchen.

The CSI teams were managing to get slowly but surely photographs of every surface. The remains were the more difficult part. Graves shook his head as another one of the younger CSIs managed to get the pulleys on his harness caught on the sharp brick.

"And they sent out the more inexperienced team to the roof?" Michael asked.

"Need I remind you Michael, I just got here fifteen minutes ago," Gretchen commented, "So I have no clue who sent the inexperienced group up there."

"Well he seems to be managing to get himself all tangled up," Graves pointed out.

"This is just like the other two we have in the morgue," Gretchen said, eyeing the rookie CSI as one of his co-workers untangled him.

"I apologize about this Fletcher," Graves commented, as the young CSI finally got untangled and zipped to end of his rope with a frantic yelp.

"It's not like you are the one who blew this guy to bits," Gretchen responded.

"I meant I feel bad that you have to be here on your day off instead of whatever you had planned today," Graves stated.

Gretchen sighed as he phone started ringing. It was a pop variation of the Fireside Girls Anthem. It was a ringtone she knew better than the others. This one and 'Beautiful soul' by Jesse McCartney were the two ringtones that called her the most besides her work, which the ringtone for it was 'Who are you?" by The Who.

"Hey Izzy, what's up?" Gretchen asked.

"Well at the moment I'm trying to get around this traffic detour around 63rd and Rosenberg. Estupidos wont let me merge." Isabella replied.

"I apologize for the detour." Gretchen said.

"Crime scene?" Isabella inquired.

"Yup, can't tell you anything more than that" Gretchen responded.

"Okay they got the last bit and they are heading back to the lab. Toxicology is going to run tests. Graves said there was no reason for you to come to the lab today" Michael stated after he got Gretchen's attention.

"Thanks Michael. I'll be in tomorrow to run comparisons to the other two vics. No head?" Gretchen replied.

"No head," confirmed Michael.

"Just like the other two. Alright then I'll be in tomorrow," Gretchen said.

"Are you still going to be able to meet me at the malt shop?" Isabella inquired.

"Yeah, I can see the FIreside Girls van. You have the entire troop with you?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah. So you are going to be able to meet me? And tell me what surprise you are going to tell me about?" Isabella carefully inquired.

"Yes and yes. See you there in ten minutes, " Gretchen replied while trying not to swear at the drivers who, now that the road was clear, were gawking at the destroyed alleyway. The two women quickly said their goodbyes because of the new law Danville was imposing about cell phones while driving. Gretchen arrived at the Sparked Malt Shop on 35th and Roseberg just as the young Fireside Girls Troop was getting out of the organizations van, which after the last girl exited Isabella locked it up. The six girls glanced over at Gretchen who gave Isabella a bemused look.

"Last time I left the van unlocked, it got vandalized", Isabella muttered as she got closer to Gretchen.

"Who would hate the Fireside Girls?" Gretchen inquired as the group headed inside.

"Welcome to the Sparked Malt Shop please take a seat anywhere, and your server will be right with you" droned the bored hostess.

After they took their seat at a booth, one of the smaller girls quipped to Gretchen "You were a Fireside Girl too?"

Gretchen laughed and replied, "Yes, and quite a good one too. Wasn't I Chief?"

Isabella started chuckling, and responded "Yup. Things were different when we were Fireside Girls though Gret."

"True. It's hard to believe that Ms. Fyresied passed away," Gretchen commented solemnly.

"So crime scene back there," Isabella asked casually.

"Yes, and that's all i can tell you. You know I'm not allowed to say anything about an ongoing investigation," Gretchen replied, her expression one of grim seriousness.

A man in his late thirties jerk up, but no one noticed. He listened in to the rest of the two women's conversation but nothing of use to him. The woman with the chestnut hair kept changing the subject anytime the black haired one asked about the other two murders. The group of little girls with them were no help either. They kept asking the two women about different patches. The man sighed, he wouldn't know until tonight of how close the Police were to getting a break in the case. Deciding that he couldn't get anymore information by sitting in the malt shop. he paid his ticket and left the shop. His steely blue eyes looking around to make sure no one noticed that he had a long cut across his face form that mornings explosion. He needed to be more careful next time he blew up a body.

It was soon time for the Fireside Girls to return to their previously assigned mentors for a patch obtaining 'mission' as it was now after Gretchen bid farewell to her friend of many years, her phone rang. It was her husband. Gretchen frowned slightly. As much as she enjoyed getting calls from him on her day off, it was odd because Ferb was scheduled to go to lunch for another two hours.

"Hey Ferb, something wrong?" Gretchen inquired as she answered her phone.

"Graves just called and said you found a third body blown to bits. Same thing as the first two, no head or pelvic area. The Chief of Police has decided to bring in the FBI as well. You'll be working with our Behavioral Analysis Unit and our Homicide Unit," Ferb stated.

"The BAU and a Homicide Unit? Does Graves and Chief Chris Rogers think that is really necessary?" Gretchen inquired with a slight groan and sigh.

"Sorry love, but apparently the Director of the FBI thinks that this is going to wind up being a problem. There is a plus on this, " Ferb stated.

"And that would be?" Gretchen inquired.

"They are putting Special Agent Morris and Myself on this strange case," Ferb said.

"And do they know we are married?" Gretchen replied.

"Yes," Ferb replied, "I have no idea why they assigned me to this, but we can talk about this more when I get home alright?"

"Yeah sure fine," Gretchen replied, and after they both said goodbye, hung up her phone.

Just as Gretchen just got done putting her phone in her pocket it rang again. It was once again Isabella. Gretchen chuckled at her friends timing.

"Yeah Izzy?" Gretchen answered.

"You didn't tell me the surprise at lunch," Isabella commented.

"You and Phineas still coming over tonight?" Gretchen inquired.

"Yeah why?" Isabella asked confused.

"You'll find out then," Gretchen replied.

Gretchen sighed, things are just going to get more complicated from here. The media was already jumping to conclusions about the two previous bodies. They had dubbed the killer the Stringing Out Killer. This was just going to make things worse. Then there was the BAU to worry about tomorrow, granted that Ginger Rai was on the BAU, but it was going to be a pain to track down the killer. Gretchen ran a hand through her chestnut hair before starting her car.

"It's going to be a long week," Gretchen muttered as she pulled on to the main road. She had no idea how right she was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why Isn't Baljeet a part of the investigation?" Isabella inquired.

"He is a Psychologist, He evaluates the officers and Investigators. The BAU has more experience in serial killings like this," Gretchen answered.

Phineas and Isabella glanced over at Ferb whom nodded. The green haired man had grown out of speaking less than five sentences a day but he still remained reserved.

"She's right, I have had the opportunity to work with the BAU, They are good in finding patterns in killings, " Ferb stated.

"I'm just worried that they might not find any patterns," Gretchen commented.

"Don't worry love, The BAU is good at what they do," Ferb said with a soft smile.

The two couples were in the Fletchers living room. After a nice dinner the two couples were relaxing. The news of Ferb's promotion had cause some excitement. A small noise made all the grown-ups heads turn.

It was Lyra, Ferb and Gretchen's oldest child. She was three years old, while rubbing her blue eyes she came into the brightly lit living room. Her green hair was hard to miss, despite being only three Lyra was a very quiet child.

"Mommy?" Her quiet voice asked.

"Lyra sweetie, what's wrong?" Gretchen asked as she got up from the couch.

"I had a bad dream," was Lyra's response.

"Where's Sora?" Ferb inquired.

"Here, Daddy," Came a muffled response from the hallway.

Sora was the exact same age as Lyra. Sora's green tinged chestnut colored hair hung down in her face obscuring the small girls bright blue eyes. Ferb and Gretchen exchanged glances, normally the girls were in bed by seven, it was ten now.

"I take them," Gretchen said quietly, as she scooped up the two small girls.

Phineas and Isabella looked at one another and then at Ferb. Ferb ran a hand through his green hair.

"I really wish her brother hadn't told them the Grimms version of Cinderella," Ferb commented, "This makes this the third time this week the girls had a nightmare."

After this statement Gretchen came back into the living room. As she sat back down next to her husband, the others could tell she was slightly irritated.

"I am going to have a talk with Glenn tomorrow," She grumbled as she sat down.

"About Grimms?" Ferb inquired.

"Ja," Gretchen responded, not even noticing she had slipped into speaking German.

"Well it's late and we have to pick up Keira from Candace and Jeremy's," Phineas said.

"Alright, Next week? And you can bring Keira with you next time because murder won't be the subject at the table," Gretchen replied.

...A Week Later...

"We still haven't found anything that can point us to a killer," Gretchen reported to the group assembled in the conference room.

The members of the BAU murmured in agreement. The bodies had been dismembered but blown apart in vastly different way. Other than the removal of the pelvic area and the decapitation, none of the bodies were blown up the same way.

Gretchen muttered something in German before paying attention to what the FBI Homicide's Pathologist had to say. Both Danville's PD and the FBI's Homicide squads were running out of time before they anticipated the next body. Both teams were exhausted from working almost non-stop on the case.

They had all the crime scene photos, X-rays, and all the files on the case. They had to release the remains within the next three weeks. They had gotten a positive Identification on the first body as well as the second. They were just waiting results on the third.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time for him to disappear for a bit, at least get off the police's radar. That last body had been a bit too close for his comfort. And according to the press releases, the investigation was beginning to come to a stand still. He ran a hand through his hair. He had to find new ways to keep the police baffled but right now, he needed the case to go cold and for that to happen, he has to hold off on the next kill. He frowned, he hated to wait for a kill.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three more weeks, Gretchen thought to herself, Almost a month since the last body had been found. Two weeks since they had ID'd the last victim.

Gretchen ran a hand through her hair, as she went over the case file agian. This case was testing her sanity. She got done reading the reports and tossed the file on her desk when her phone rang. The ring tone made her blood freeze, Isabella's ringtone.

"Fletcher," Gretchen answered automatically, "What? When? Alright I'll be there within the hour."

Gretchen quickly shut her phone and glanced up at the clock. She stripped off her maroon lab coat as she headed out the door. She didn't need to worry about Lyra and Sora, her mother had them.

This is the worst possible thing that could have happen. As if we didn't have enough problems to worry about, Gretchen thought as she headed towards Danville Marshal Hospital.

**Now ties into another fiction called A Broken Troop. Next Chapter...well you are going to have to wait to see.**


End file.
